It is known in the prior art to provide inflated playballs or sports balls which are selectively inflatable. In one type of inflated ball, the inflation is accomplished at the factory through an inflation valve and further inflation or adjustment of the inflation pressure is simply not possible. There are also at least two types of balls in which the ball may be inflated at the factory (although this is not necessary) and the inflation pressure in the ball may be selectively adjusted upwardly or downwardly at the time of use. In the first of these two types, a nozzle is provided through which inflation air may be blown and a plug which fits into the nozzle may be used to hold the inflation in the ball. This is seen typically in thin-skinned balls, such as beach balls and the like, and an example of this type of nozzle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,581. In the second of the two types, an inflation valve is permanently seated in or affixed to the ball. This inflation valve is usually elastomeric and is suitable for receiving an inflation needle for injecting pressurized air from an air pump or the like. An example of this type of inflation valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,633.
The inflation valves of the type known in the prior art each have shortcomings. The nozzle type of inflation valve permits easy deflation of the pressurization in the ball, but it tends to be prone to leaks and inadvertent releases of the pressurization. The valve which requires a needle to inflate holds the pressure nicely, but it is difficult to release the pressurization quickly, particularly without the inflation needle.
With large balls, particularly balls which are similar to beach balls in size or even larger, whether used as a playball or a piece of exercise equipment, there is often a need or at least a desire to be able to rapidly deflate the ball. In some cases, the need is to be able to pass the ball through a door or similar opening. In another case, the desire is to be able to deflate the ball so that it may be more conveniently stored. It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an inflation assembly for a playball or the like which has a inflation valve for receiving an inflation needle, but which also allows for rapid deflation of the playball or the like.